Eps3.2 legacy.so/Summary
On the night of 5/9, Tyrell watches the computer screen as the hack is occurring, describing it as something come alive. Elliot retrieves a gun hidden in the popcorn machine and aims it at Tyrell’s face. He is pleading when Mr. Robot pulls the trigger and the gun jams. Mr. Robot lets the bullet casing roll under a machine. Tyrell is overjoyed by what he sees a divine intervention, proof that they have been invited into his circle to become gods. He says that Mr. Robot will need him for their continuing mission to stop E Corp from recovering, a destiny forged when they first met and he has always felt. Hearing Mr. Robot’s distrust, Tyrell puts the gun to his forehead and demands the trigger be pulled to witness the consequences. Mr. Robot pulls away, saying there is a second stage to the plan. Tyrell hugs Elliot, but is stopped by Mr. Robot before he can say “I love you.” He hands Tyrell the gun as he is the perfect kind of crazy to “protect me from me.” Outside the arcade, Irving arrives where two Dark Army soldiers are waiting. He looks at the Wellick SUV as they inform him Tyrell and Elliot arrived shortly after 9pm. Irving reminds them of the drill: he monologues and they hold off on the guns. The DA men put on their masks. Inside, Mr. Robot is explaining the paper records recovery program when Irving arrives, identifying Tyrell. Mr. Robot asks who they are. Tyrell glances at the gun on the table, prompting the DA to pull out theirs. Irving asks Tyrell is anyone saw him here or knows about it. He asks for his keys and phone. Irving gives Mr. Robot an address and tells him to drop off the SUV and go home. As Mr. Robot objects, Irving says if they’re seeing him, they must’ve fucked up. Tyrell’s honeypot contact James contacted Gideon Goddard to spill the beans. Irving says Tyrell will be the FBI’s most wanted and offers to keep him out of jail. Mr. Robot urges him to go with them. They drive to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Tyrell asks how long he must stay, but Irving isn’t sure. Irving says there can be ways arranged to contact his wife, but Tyrell rejects it, wanting to keep them both safe. Irving is leaving, promising to check on him in a couple days, to which Tyrell protests in need of working with Elliot. That’s be worked on. Tyrell asks for the gun back. Irving assures him the 37 acres of surrounding land is guarded by sensors and cameras. On 5/12, Elliot is arrested for hacking and theft of Lenny’s dog. The next morning Minister Zhang is being briefed on the case by Grant on a private island estate. Zhang encourages Grant to learn English if he is to become more involved in the operation. Their DA operative in jail will greet Elliot and an early release is being prepared. Grant says Elliot’s guilty plea makes him crazy. Zhang scolds him and wants to know what Elliot stole. A dog named Flipper. Zhang is amused and has the next appointment come in. Frank Cody enters and is patted down as Zhang watches presidential candidate Trump boasting on TV. Zhang says Cody is boarding a plane back to NY in 22 minutes, then gives him the task to keep Tyrell’s public image in a positive light and to put fsociety’s origin in Iran. Zhang notes that Cody should back Trump for President and when Cody laughs Trump off as a buffoon divorced from reality, Zhang professes that any puppet will dance if the right strings are pulled. The night of 5/13, Tyrell is awoken by a loud TV and finds to masked DA members watching cartoons. He finds a Mr. Williams in the kitchen making TV. Tyrell wants to know where’s Elliot, but Williams says he’s here to explain Elliot’s situation. Williams sniffs a white powder as Tyrell is eager to work on Stage 2 and not squander time. Williams says he must test Tyrell’s loyalty. He asks Tyrell a series of questions. Did you kill Sharon Knowles? Do you love your wife? Have you slept with anyone else since you’ve been married? Will you be loyal to me? Were you fired from E Corp? Are you afraid of becoming your father? Do you hate your father? Williams demands Tyrell look at him as he continues to sniff white powder and the kettle whistles. He marks “x”s and checks in a notebook beside the questions. After this intense interview where Tyrell is visibly upset, he calms down and starts answering honestly. He slept with someone else but did not cheat on his wife. He hates his father and was fired. He begins to break down as he admits to being afraid of becoming his father and murdered Sharon Knowles. He says will not be loyal as he puts his head on the table. Grant enters as Williams takes the kettle off the stove. The mustachioed old man shakes his head and Grant moves to leave. Tyrell raises his head and pledges loyalty to Elliot instead. Grant looks back and nods his head. Mr. Williams sits back down and says Stage 2 will be planned in the cabin as Tyrell is given a phone and a secure laptop. The operation will be called Red Wheelbarrow at Elliot’s request. Tyrell wants to know where he is. On June 16th, Tyrell receives a call from prison. Elliot is on the other line, to Tyrell’s relief. Irving is in the other room listening to an audio book as Tyrell freaks out. Irving enters and notes his frustration. Tyrell says Elliot was acting strange. Irving brings Tyrell outside and shows him how to chop wood. Tyrell wants to get back to work, but Irving warns him he may lose his mind up here alone. Tyrell is proficient at using the ax, having done it as a child, although he hated it. Over the next days, Tyrell devises Stage 2 while also watching his son on a baby camera. He continues to chop wood. On July 3rd, Darlene gives Cisco the femtocell to mod. She complains that he’s going to take overnight to bring it back as training Angela is “a bitch.” Cisco brings up the idea of being a normal couple getting out of the game. She teases him and says they must get out of the storm before they start talking about going to Budapest. Cisco walks away and gets in a car with Xun, driven by Irving. He warns Cisco that Darlene has always been a job and that she is protected, not him. Stop caring about her, trust me. Cisco hands over the backpack and get out. At the cabin, Tyrell is coding the femtocell. Irving urges him that it has to go back to the city. Tyrell notices that there is code not for Stage 2, but to hack the FBI’s phones. Tyrell says he should be working with Elliot and gives the backpack to Irving. Tyrell continues planning, chopping wood, watching his son, and growing out his beard. He becomes enraged at a gossip headline suggesting Joanna has a man on the side. Tyrell is sharpening his axe when Irving arrives with Swedish fish to cheer him up. Irving notes Tyrell must’ve heard about Joanna’s divorce and tries to get his mind off it. Tyrell quotes a biblical passage about any man being emasculated by cutting cannot enter the assembly of God. He thanks Irving for the sunglasses he asked for and whistles a Swedish lullaby. Angry at the Joanna tabloids, Tyrell packs his laptop and map and begins walking through the woods with sunglasses and a hat. As he passes by a small town, a police officer recognizes and gives chase in his car. Tyrell runs through the woods but is arrested at gunpoint. With him in the back, the officer talks to someone over the phone and plans to arrive at some place in an hour to transfer him to FBI custody. He is excited to get a promotion and wants to take a selfie. At the spot, a dirt road, Tyrell breaks his thumb and slips off the handcuffs. A van pulls up and the officer is shot in the head. The shooter is Santiago who finds Tyrell. At the cabin, Santiago rants at Irving after having to solve a “math problem” to find the cabin. They were lucky he combed the area and made sure all calls went to him, but he wasn’t planning on killing a cop. There’s already heat on him at work, having dodged the China shootout and Operation Berenstain blowing up in the FBI’s face. Santiago calls Irving’s boss a maniac and that no one cares about him. As he leaves, he tells Tyrell not to let this happen again. He leaves. Irving comes in and hands Tyrell an icepack for his thumb. He dismisses Santiago as a snake and sits down. He wonders what the incident was about and notes that he and Tyrell are alike: married to their jobs. Irving recounts that his boys were everything, but his wife left him and took them. He had been lost and after chopping a whole lot of wood, he realized he needed them. He wants to be a good provider so that he can go home, be greeted by his kids at the door, and watch Big Brother. He tells Tyrell he can be greeted by his family after a long day. Tyrell wants to appear as someone strong and capable to Joanna, and by working with Elliot and completing the mission can he achieve that. Irving asks for a few more weeks before he sees him. Irving arrives at his car dealership and talks to a salesman about losing a sale. He shows him his coffee thermos, #1 dad, as something to relate to the customer. The salesman notes that Irving doesn’t have kids. Irving gives him the mug just as a prop. As home, Irving has many mugs with different slogans. He watches Big Brother alone and works on his novel, Beach Towel, chuckling at his own work. At prison, Irving meets with Leon, who takes joy in killing neo-nazis. He says Elliot got his papers and is bound to be released. Leon advises Elliot get laid to unwind him. At the cabin, Irving tells Tyrell to get packed as Elliot is being released. Tyrell smiles and gets his stuff, taking one last look at his room. They arrive at the warehouse outside the E Corp tower. Tyrell says it’s perfect and Elliot will love it. Irving gives Tyrell the gun back, noting that it was jammed with a squib and the next shot would’ve blown a hand off, but he took care of it. That night, Irving brings Tyrell to the Fukan Hotel, a Dark Army controlled building. Irving says they reached out to Elliot and are waiting for him to respond. Tyrell will wait in the hotel room, away from the windows, until it’s time to meet at the rendezvous and give the taxi the address. Tyrell demands his suit to look his best for Elliot., despite Irving’s warning that if he is caught in the city, there’s nothing they can do. Tyrell shaves off his beard, showers, and puts on his suit. He gets a call and looks out the window to see Elliot getting into a taxi. Tyrell joins him and goes to Chambers and Church. Later, Elliot is in surgery in the darkened warehouse floor. Tyrell waits with Angela, telling her about Elliot’s reaction claiming he wasn’t real, as if Elliot were another person. Angela confirms the thought, that Elliot can become another person. The bullet is removed and the floor mopped up. Angela is by Elliot’s bedside as he wakes up. He looks at Tyrell across the room. For a brief moment, Mr. Robot is smirking back at him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes